Dans l'Orange
by Mike256bit
Summary: Edward has found a coping skill with which she feels only Faye can help. Limey content warranted by Ed / Faye pairing.


Dans l'Orange

A _Cowboy Bebop_ based fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bebop, B-baby.

Warning: R! Things get a little limey.

My notes: This has a major back story. Anyone who knows me knows I love hentai! (At least, anyone who's read my biography knows.) Well, I've been scrounging for bebop hentai, and lo and behold I stumble over a doujin to buy! But, no pictures. I was fairly disappointed. . . until I saw the pairing. Ed/Faye -- it blew my mind. Instantly I tried to figure out a way that would make the pairing work, especially considering that Faye is probably the straightest mother fucker in anime history. So it became a challenge. If you'll bear with a li'l more 'ado', I'll present my solution. Never fear, this is one of those times where even I couldn't tolerate rape, so the situation is completely on the up.

As long as you, of course, can tolerate a li'l lesbianism and pedophilia.

If you've seen session 24 "Hard Luck Woman", you know that Faye sealed lips with Edward in an attempt to wake her up. I'm gonna use that as a bit of a catalyst, so it's not ENTIRELY my fault.

-o-

"Kissing Ein! _That's_ what it is!" The dog glanced up, the cool shelter of the rock keeping watch over him. Standing in a stretch, Ein peeked around to look up at Ed, perched above.

Ein seemingly shrugged as Edward's smile gleamed in the sunlight. She leaned into her goggles, her hands drilling into the rock between her crossed legs. Ein lay back down, taking solace in the shade. Earth was hotter than he expected. He also feared those constant meteor showers. There had already been a few close calls that seemed to do nothing to phase his new charge. He missed Jet . . . but he didn't regret his team-up with Edward. Besides, surely they'd all be a team again.

Ein looked up as Edward's face draped over the rocks edge. Her fiery hair dropped like wind-blown long-grass, swaying in the brief breeze. "Ein? Wanna go visit the Bopbeeee Beeeebop?" The dog hopped at the name, giving a sharp bark as Ed's wide grin unfolded into a smile. She pulled the goggles down, or up, really, letting them hang off the back of her neck. "They're still on Mars so getting them here will be a snap!" She rolled down off the edge, sitting next to Ein. The dog yipped again, Ed barking along with the happy agreement. "Snap snap snap! The Bebop is on its way -- we get to see Jet, and Spppiiikke, and--"

There was a glint from above as a meteor dropped from the sky. Ed followed it down, grimacing as it seemed to curve inward. Seconds later a tremendous rattle shook the region as Ed and Ein ducked further back into the rock-cubby. The thwoom of dirt and stone died down as they peered back to the changed terrain. Through the dust, another glint caught Edward's eye, causing another smile the curl onto her face.

"And Faye-Faaaaye!"

Session -- : Dans l'Orange

"We changed course _again?_" Jet muttered as he leaned back on his crutch. "Damn it all to Hell. I'm just gonna go where the ship takes me. . ." Hobbling off to the bridge, he wasn't startled to find the room thick with smoke. He made way through the fog, the smells tempting him to light one up as well.

"So," he said gruffly but softly as he sat down on the dried couch. "You think smoking yourself stupid is better than cryin'? Personally I'd rather hear you bawl than clog the Bebop with smoke."

Faye was not amused. Jet watched her flick the cigarette up in the air, a horrified look developing as he saw it target the now highly flammable sofa. His prosthetic hand shot out, snuffing it in the air. He sighed as he dropped it into an overstuffed ashtray, waving his other hand to clear the thick air from his space. "I told this to Spike; 'that's how ships combust'."

"Jet. . . don't say his name. . ."

The wounded fellow leaned back, a deep sigh rushing out to form swirls in the smoky air. "I have to. It's part of the grieving process."

"Then. . . then go talk to your bonsai or something. . ." She whimpered slightly as she leaned forward, clutching her arms in a deathly shiver. She was well beyond crying, but tears didn't have to fall from her eyes for her to be upset. Or for Jet to notice.

"You'll have to get over this, Faye. It's a shitty deal, but everyone has to make that deal sooner or later."

"If only I'd shot him in the leg. . . he wouldn't have gone if I shot him in the leg. . ."

He breathed a deep sigh again, gently resting a hand on Faye's quivering back. "Yeah, he would have. And if he _didn't_ go, he'd have gone some other time. We both knew he probably wouldn't be coming back from. . ." His voice hitched a moment, a rumble and a growl erupting more than his actually saying the name. "Vicious."

"Jet. . ."

"Fine," he mumbled, standing. "I'll leave you alone. The ships headed for Earth for some reason, but right now, I could be happy to send her off in any direction and just die with her."

She, for probably the first time in days, gave a meek, unsteady laugh as he left. "That doesn't sound like too bad an idea, Jet. . . we oughta do that. . ."

He turned back, a faint smile visible through the nicotine clouds. "Yeah, maybe I'll get started on that. Only problem is that Spike's where he belongs -- he's with Vicious and Julia now. Just like old times, y'could say."

Faye ripped out an anguished scream, the joking serenity shattered as she stood. "Don't say that! These were MY old times! And yours! Spike can't just say "It's been great, see ya later!" I didn't want any of that to end! Spike left his past and that was that! He can-can't say that t-to us. . ."

"You're right," Jet said, turning. "Because he's gone, Faye. Whatever happens, happens. If we see him on the other side, maybe we will all be together again. Who knows."

"Jet, stop! Stop saying that! It's bad enough he's gone," she cried, tears again breaking her voice. "But, we can't be . . . separated. . . It's not right . . ."

Jet stopped, not bothering to turn around. "Right for whom?"

"For Spike! For you and for me!" She dropped back to the couch, hiding her face in her hands. "He can't leave us . . ."

He resumed his depart, a frown sealed on his face. "I know, but he has. Maybe I will set that course . . ."

Faye didn't turn as Jet left, his foot falls quietly ringing to a fade throughout the Bebop. Her gentle crying filled the room as the smoke finally began to clear.

Spike was gone. Liquor wasn't.

She quickly deemed that the best way to solve all this was to drown her brain in a sea of alcohol. She and Spike had never quite finished that quart.

Before she could run off to get it, the telecommunicator rang with an incoming message. She knew they were close to Earth -- who was there? A quick tap of a button and Faye felt like she'd seen a ghost. Not the ghost she wanted, but a ghost just the same. "Edward?"

"Faaaayye!" the staticy message called. Ed sat back against Ein as she waved at the monitor. "Guess what! Edward decided that the Bebop's going to visit her!" She laughed as she posed in a suspicious voice: "Did you figure out who it waaaas?"

Faye couldn't help but smile at the childish exuberance, and quickly remembered that Edward simply did not know. "Well, Ed, things are a bit bleak for Jet and I to really care about where we're headed."

"Uh?" There was a brief lapse of snow before Edward reappeared. "Faye and Jet don't care? Does Spike care?"

It somehow didn't hurt so much when Ed mentioned his name. "Ed . . . I'll tell you when you get here."

"Aha! You mean when the Bebop gets to Ed! Yaaaay! In fact, Edward was meaning to see you, Faye-faye!"

"What for?"

"It's a secret! Well here you come, bye bye!" Ed's grinning face was gone as Faye looked up, the smoke drained from the room.

"Jet, how long before we reach Earth?"

"About an hour," he called from the hallway.

Great, plenty of time to drink.

-o-

Fast and the furious: Cowboy Bebop

-o-

Jet leaned against the Bebop railing, staring out over the Earth's rocky terrain. He smirked a laugh as Ed came bounding forward, computer and Ein in tow. "So that's where the mutt ran off to." Jet couldn't help but laugh once more as Edward tripped once, sprawling forward onto a patch of grass. Not to be slowed down however, she pushed her computer up, took it by the feet, and rolled, the computer landing back into her hands as she continued her sprint. Jet chuckled as he waved down, nearly fearing that she'd leap the distance up to him. As soon as she was at the ship, she clamored up the small ladder into a side hatch. The old bounty hunter gimped across the deck back to the garage -- it was good to see Ein.

-o-

Faye quickly determined that when one was feeling like shit, it took half as long for alcohol to fuck the mind. It also made things like neck wringing hugs acceptable. "FAAAAYYYEEE!"

Jet stepped back into the bridge, scratching his head as he scoped the bottles littering the area. "All this in an hour, Faye? You trying to meet of with Spike a li'l sooner?"

Faye shook her head violently, motioning down to Edward, she still clung to Faye like a refrigerator magnet. "Jet, don't; she doshen't know."

"What doesn't Edward know? Edward knows EVERYTHING! Edward wants to know what's stopping her from knowing everything because it makes Ed HAPPY to know everything!" She swayed from side to side a bit in a smile and hopped off Faye. Bouncing like rubber of the table, she latched onto Jet. "Weeee!"

Jet smiled sympathetically, grabbing her by the under arms. Holding her out at arms length he set her down, walking around to lean against the back of the couch. "You wanna tell her, Faye?"

She sighed. "No, but I guessh I will. All part'a'da grieving proshess, right?"

"Right. And stop slurring. You aren't THAT drunk."

She snorted. "It helps to pretend . . ."

"Edward is waitiiiiiiiing! Ed has to see Spike, too!"

The silence didn't have time to drop as Faye quickly spoke. "That'll be a li'l tough, Ed . . . Spike's gone."

"Where did Spike go?"

"Up." Faye whispered in a forced laugh.

"Or down," Jet said blankly. "Like a falling star."

Ed wobbled a bit, sitting hardly on the floor. "Spike the falling star?" Edward furrowed her brow a moment, before mouthing an 'oh'. "Spike's gone into the blue?"

"Knowing Spike, he probably went into the green," Jet chuckled, looking up to the bridge's ceiling. He looked back down, peering over his shoulder; he was curious to find that both Faye and Edward had scampered off.

Edward sat on the ships bow, blowing idly on the pinwheel as she lay flat on the deck. She lazily watched it turn, the orange sky a magnificent rolling backdrop; the purple clouds sinking to their doom. Ein had taken his place in the kitchen, catching up on a stretch of sleep he'd missed earlier.

-o-

"Hey Ed."

Ed didn't turn, giving another puff to the blowing pinwheel. "Hi Faye-person. . ."

"Did you . . ." Faye trailed off, watching the pinwheel turn, its fins bouncing flashes of light all over the place. "Did you have a secret for me?"

"Edward does . . ." The fire-haired one turned over on her back, staring up at the darkening sky. "Ed and Faye can go get it in a moment."

"What are you doing, Ed?"

Ed sighed, briefly turning to look at Ms. Valentine. "Waiting to say g'bye to Spike. If you wanna, you better be quick, it's almost blue." Faye hesitated, but didn't question. She too lay down, staring up at the dark, navy night.

"Goodbye," Faye whispered to herself, remotely hearing Ed do the same. "Spike . . ."

-o-

Faye sat down across from Ed as per request as Edward hastily rewired her computer. Silently she went over a small sequence. Turning the monitor so Faye could see -- even though she wasn't looking, -- Ed began:

"You know what kissing is, right?"

"Of course, Ed."

"Weeeell, Edward was quite curious after Faye viciously attacked her that time before Edward took her to where Faye belonged! Edward looked around and after being away, discovered that it was kissing. Ed ALSO learned that it's what someone does to show they liked another!"

Faye, with her brain soaking up alcohol like a sponge, barely registered a thing. All she really connected with was something about, rampant love? "Edward, I did that to wake you up." Faye lazily rubbed her eye, wondering if this was the big secret. Faye was hoping for food.

"But Edward found that kissing is for people who like each other!"

"Yeah, that's true, I suppose. But a lot of people are just fooling themselves. Why do you ask, Ed?"

Edward, a little frustrated, tapped the screen. "Faye doesn't like Edward? Edward likes Faye! Why no Faye like Ed?"

Faye sighed, wishing she had more of that whiskey. "That's not what I said, Ed. I like you just fine."

"Oh, good! Beccaaaaauuse Edward didn't think it was so bad when Faye kissed Ed. And Ed found that there's allllll kind'sa kissing, too!"

Slowly, but not completely, Faye realized just what Ed was saying. "Yeah? And? So we don't hate each other. No problems."

Ed laughed a bit, rapping once on Faye's forehead. "Noooo Faaaaaye! Don't you see? Since Ed likes Faye and Faye likes Ed, Ed and Faye and can do this! And nooooo one'll be a'foolin'. And Edward thought it was nice -- Edward's never gotten kissed before. . ."

"But, it wasn't even really a kiss. . ."

A bit deflated, Ed slumped. "Oh. But, it felt like a kiss. . ."

"Ed, kisses are hard to really define. I mean, you wouldn't call giving someone CPR kissing, would you?"

"Edward. . . guesses so. . . but Ed still liked it! Can Faye KISS Ed then? Ed doesn't want to do CPR, Faye-faye."

Probably the alcohol, and the naive plea, and the fact that there wasn't really any way her limbic system could figure to get out of this, were what failed to stop Faye. Edward was delighted to see Faye lean forward, giving her a quick, barely-felt touch on the lips. Of course, she was excited before it happened -- disappointed after.

"That's it?"

"That's all you asked for."

"But the CPR was longerrr! That's what Ed wanted."

Faye rolled her eyes, leaning forward again. Sealing her lips to Edward's, she patiently waited for Ed to say 'thanks, see ya later Faye-faye'. Her eye bolted open in shock, however, when Edward gingerly opened her mouth, tentatively pressing her tongue against Faye's lips.

Faye ripped back, planting herself from falling as her hands fell back behind her. "Where'd you learn about THAT kind of kissing!"

Breathing have sped a bit, Ed panted a little. "Reading. . . can Faye and Edward do that? It sounds like so much fun!"

"Ed, I dunno, this is getting a li'l weird. . ."

"Does Faye not like Edward?"

"Ed, that's not what I said!" Faye yelled, flustered and fuchsia in the face.

Edward smiled, scooting forward a bit. "Good! Then we can do that!" Faye closed her eyes, breathing a small prayer and an apology to whatever god was plotting her hell sentence. Faye could swear this were illegal.

Edward's mouth connected with Faye's a bit more eagerly, the kiss immediately intertwined. Faye whimpered a silent bit, surprised at Edward's initial anxiousness. Faye again intended to ride it out, preferring however, to have a more dominant position. Pushing forward in an unintentional boost of eroticism, Faye was back to leaning forward. However, Ed wrapped her lanky arms around Faye's neck and fell back, pulling Faye with her.

Ed held fast, not allowing Faye to easily break the kiss as she, in a shock to Faye, closed her lips around Faye's tongue, biting it a little.

Ed was a surprisingly very good kisser.

Faye let out a heavy breath as Ed finished, lying back on the strewn blankets below her. She was smiling at least; Faye was glad she wasn't a disappointment -- despite the fact that Ed was below her.

"Um," Ed mumbled quietly, "there's other stuff Edward read, too. . ."

Faye, unmoved, balanced herself on her hands and knees. She tried to dismiss the feeling brought on my Ed's hands on the back of her neck, but the whiskey was a hell beast on her brain.

Perhaps drinking wasn't the best of ideas.

"What's that, Ed?" Faye shut her eyes tight, hearing and feeling the pant in her own voice. Momentarily, she was damn glad that Spike wasn't around.

Ed opened her mouth to speak, but for the first time in a while was without words. She scrunched up her face, thinking of what to say, but reasoned to let what happened happen. Faye hadn't run away yet, maybe she wouldn't at all. Faye felt Ed's arms tighten around her neck, pulling her down again. The friction against the nape kinda set her motor going and did nothing to halt the idea of more. Faye almost readily accepted Ed's nervous contact, feeling almost triumphant when the younger one relaxed into it. Ed was like a puddle below her, fluid as silk as one of her thin arms draped down to the flat of her back.

Faye felt a surge as Edward's fingers tickled along her spine, and in a shaky return, drilled her tongue a bit deeper. If Ed was delighted before, she was hitting nirvana now. She excitedly explored Faye's mouth, a swell building in her stomach.

Faye's mind raced as she too began to enjoy her part of the entwinement. Right now, it seemed, it was all about feeling good. . . hey, she had nothing to lose.

Ed released a moan as one of Faye's hands danced across her stomach, sliding up into her shirt. This is what she'd meant to mention, but the feelings she got betrayed anything she would have suggested. This felt a million times better than what she could have asked for. She, too, whimpered a bit as Faye's hand fell over Edward's chest, the small amount of kneading sending shocks to her system. She broke the kiss for a moment to cry out, the whine stretching into a plea. "Faye-faye. . . "

Faye was all about new experiences. No, really. Of course, later she would quickly attribute it all to whiskey, but since she'd gone this far, why not see how far she could go? Besides, while Faye was all about new experiences, Faye was also about feeling damn good.

"Edward. . . I'm going to do some things you may or may not have read about. . . but I guarantee you'll like them, okay?"

Ed nodded numbly, staring at Faye with hazy eyes. "Okay-okay. . ."

Faye blinked a bit to rid the developing sting and took in a deep breath, letting it out in a cool stream over Ed's stomach. Ed squirmed a bit, hands falling away from Faye's neck. Faye lifted Ed's top, the shirt leaving mystery to the actual size of Edward's still developing nature. Closing her eyes, she left her hand on one, closing her lips around the other.

Ed let out a hiss, back arching away from the futon. Her arms spread out like wings, rolling over the cool sheets. Faye's own breasts, a little more pert than usual, pressed heavy against Edward's thighs. "Ed feels funny. . ." Faye knew exactly what kind of funny this whisper was detailing, but decided now was a time to take her time.

It really wasn't such a hard thing to do; it was just a different gender and the area was a bit fuller. Faye knew from her own self-indulgences that they sure were fun to squeeze, and the same held true for squeezing another's. Sucking a bit, she pulling her tongue over the tip, pulling on the other gently. Faye smiled; hearing her name moaned sounded nice from ANYONE.

Faye quickly edged down as Ed's hands found their place of Faye's shoulders. A soothing tinge hung in the air as Faye fingered the edge of Ed's spandex, and pulled them down in a slick swoop.

Edward's eyes shot open and she bit her lip to muffle a scream as Faye buried her face in her crotch. Her hands landed on Faye's head and pressed Faye down hard once something found its way inside her.

"Nngg!" Ed snarled, teeth and eyes clenched shut. "Faye!" she yelled curtly, more in a gasp than anything else. Ed didn't need to think to know that this felt _amazing_.

Faye blindly rooted her tongue around, not really sure of her objective anymore. She was sure she made Edward feel a hell of a lot better, though. Edward twitched and convulsed as Faye's tongue darted around. Oddly, it gave Faye time to think, seriously giving review to the goin's on's. Faye liked Ed, sure, enough to commit to love making, even? Ed sure seemed willing to. What made Faye so great that Ed would so fiercely want this?

Faye reasoned that she did it because of the alcohol. But what was _ED _drinking?

The next morning, Faye woke in a haze, the pleasant feeling of having her arms wrapped around someone filling her mind. Hopefully not Jet. . .

Speaking of whom, Faye opened her eye to hear his voice from the door. "You're more like a mother every time I see you, Faye."

Faye curiously looked down to Ed whom she held spoon position, finding both hers and Edward's clothing miraculously still on. Faye knew damn well what had gone on, but wondered at what point they'd got dressed again.

"Yeah," she whispered, not fearing to hug Ed closer. "I guess I didn't want her to be alone. Who else has she got?"

"It's nice to see you aren't so selfish anymore." He smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, I care about the li'l weirdo." She too smiled, finding solace in Ed's seemingly satisfied breathing.

Ein entered, sniffing at the air before giving a yip. Jet furrowed his brow, also sniffing the air. "Hey, yeah, what is that smell?"

The smell of self delusion, Black Dog.

-o-

YEAH! Take that.


End file.
